Amistades Peligrosas
by Nizzitta
Summary: (UA) La amistad es algo hermoso, pero cuando una pareja esta destinada a ser algo más que simples amigos, esto puede ser un arma de doble filo
1. Capitulo I: La Espera

**Discleimer: **Solo lo pondré una vez para que no me demanden, Macross y Robotech no son míos, esto lo hago por diversión y no con fines de lucro. (en todo caso, si fuera mía Roy nunca hubiese muerto)

**Capitulo 1: **

**La Espera**

_Era un hecho… estaba nervioso, muy nervioso__._ La verdad era que no podía evitar estarlo, nunca había estado en un evento tan grande; no podía creer que de verdad lo iba hacer, pese a que pensaba que era una completa perdida de su tiempo. Definitivamente esa niña lo convenció completamente, pero eso se debía a que tenía mucho poder sobre él, tenía que admitirlo; eso y el hecho que no había conseguido nada decente en meses, fueron los que lo arrastraron a ese momento. Aunque, meditándolo seriamente, realmente no entendía el porqué se dejaba convencer con tanta docilidad; algo andaba mal lo sabía, porque la sensación que le embargaba ahora era la de un hermano mayor concediendo todos sus caprichos a su hermanita, sensación lejana al que debería sentir el hombre con el que compartiría su vida más adelante al transformarse en su esposo, que era como debería sentirse en ese momento.

Un joven de pelo negro, rostro algo pálido, ojos azules y que vestía un traje de un elegante color caoba oscuro, se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas butacas que se encontraban en la habitación atestada, tratando de detener el movimiento nervioso de su pierna izquierda con la mano, sin mucho éxito. Frente a él, se encontraba la única secretaria del lugar; sentada tras su escritorio, que no era nada más que una mesa y una silla barata que podrías encontrar en cualquier tienda, y que encontraba tomando notas mientras atendía el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, cosa que ponía al pobre joven aún más nervioso, si cabía.

En primera instancia, el muchacho se había situado ahí como forma estratégica, para que cuando lo llamaran no tardara en reaccionar, pero ahora esto se convertía en su mayor desventaja, pues la gente que entraba y salía, no hacía más que recordarle que en cualquier momento le tocaría el turno.

El resto de la sala en la que estaba, se encontraba repleto de gente del ambiente, reconoció un par de caras. Algunos de los asistentes eran bastante jóvenes otros no tantos, pero todos parecían animados y se saludaban con cordialidad de compañeros de labores, por lo que se habían formado grupos muy variados en los que se conversaba animadamente para alejar la inquietud; pero él estaba solo, después de todo era un novato en el área, su vida siempre habían sido los aviones nunca se imagino que el destino lo llevaría a semejante instancia, y esa era una de las razones por las que se encontraba lidiando con una maraña de pensamiento y sentimientos que no iba intentar aclarar; ya sabía que no le daría mejor resultado que antes, después de todo lo había intentado millones de veces, cuando decidió tomar ese camino.

Mientras seguía nervioso, con ese incontrolable tic en su pierna izquierda y esperando que le llamaran, una voz interrumpió sus miles de dilemas existenciales.

—¿Rick? ―preguntó una voz que le era muy conocida, miro hacia el lugar de donde provenía y su rostro se lleno de sorpresa.

―¿Max? ―fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

—¡Hey! Yo pregunte primero ―dijo el joven que se le acercó, riéndose de la cara que había puesto Rick al verlo. El joven en cuestión, era de tez clara y facciones aniñadas, pelo tan oscuro que parecía violeta y ojos azul claro, su mirada era afable y sus maneras en desenvueltas.

—Vaya me sorprende verte aquí, ¿vienes por lo mismo que yo?… ―le preguntó Rick.

- Si, las cosas están difíciles allá afuera para los pilotos, incluso para los con experiencia… ―le respondió el muchacho, algo decepcionado―. ¿Y supongo que tu viniste porque te obligó Minmei?, después de todo no creo que hayas venido por tu propia voluntad para hacer un casting para una película- le preguntó de vuelta cambiándole el tema.

―Algo así… ―le respondió Rick, sin querer aceptar delante de Max que esa chica dirigía su vida, aunque este ya lo supiera.

Max solo se sonrió, sabia bastante bien que Minmei, era alguien muy caprichosa y petulante, pero como buena estrella en ascenso, sabía utilizar sus encantos en los momentos precisos; aún así no podía creer que alguien como su querido y amable jefe haya caído en las manos de una mujer como ella, pero bueno era su vida y no tenía derecho de entrometerse en ella.

—¿De qué será la película? ―le preguntó Max, sentándose a su lado para hacerle compañía― digo para que tenga que pedir como requisito alguna experiencia de piloto.

—No lo sé ―le respondió Rick―, supongo que será de guerra, con esos aviones antiguos, bombas y todo eso…

En eso vieron como la secretaria respondía el citófono, luego de cortar se levantó de su silla, abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua y dejó salir a la persona que había entrado antes, luego se introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta trás de ella; para luego de unos minutos, en los que se había hecho el silencio por la expectación, salió y habló.

—Señor Rick Hunter ―llamó, el joven nombrado se levantó de su asiento con lentitud deliberada, para disminuir el nerviosismo que nuevamente se había apoderado de él― pase por aquí por favor ―le dijo la mujer, dejándo el paso libre para que ingresara a la habitación de donde ella había salido.


	2. Capitulo II: El Casting

Capitulo 2:

El Casting

Rick entro tímidamente a la habitación, observó alrededor y se percató que era un cuarto más amplio que la sala anterior, o eso parecía debido a que contaba con muy pocos muebles. A primera vista, se apreciaba una mesa larga en la que había tres hombres y una mujer, más adelante pudo ver, frente a ellos una silla sencilla, y que no se veía para nada cómoda por cierto. Luego de adentrarse un poco más en la habitación se percató que frente a la silla y detrás de las personas de la mesa había una cámara, que suponía grabaría toda la entrevista, esto lo puso un poco más nervioso.

—Señor Hunter, tome asiento por favor ―dijo el hombre que estaba al medio, pero del costado derecho.

El joven obedeció con algo más de soltura y mientras se acomodaba, vio como los presentes anotaban datos en sus libretas, excepto la mujer que le observaba atentamente con sus profundos ojos verdes, los cuales encontró preciosos por lo brillantes que eran.

—Dígame Señor Hunter ―le habló el hombre del extremo izquierdo― ¿Cuántos años tiene de experiencia de piloto?

—¿Con licencia o sin licencia? —le preguntó el muchacho con tono inseguro.

El hombre pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y le respondió que de ambas, ya que necesitaban gente de mucha experiencia, puesto que el presupuesto era escaso y no habría muchos dobles.

—Estuve en un circo del aire por 5 años antes de obtener mi licencia, luego volé por 7 años más, o sea 12 años de vuelo en total ―explicó el joven, ya más tranquilo.

—Y dígame ¿cuántos años tiene? ―le preguntó la mujer de ojos verdes, con voz que a Rick le pareció algo resentida. Ella estaba ubicada en la esquina derecha de la mesa.

—25 años ―le respondió el joven, molesto por el tono de incredulidad en la voz de la mujer al formular la pregunta.

—Bien, ha volado desde los 13 entonces ―le habló uno de los hombres que no había pronunciado palabras hasta ese entonces―. ¿Y tiene alguna experiencia militar?

—No ―respondió de manera fría, que contrastaba con su tono molesto anterior― pero no he volado desde los 13 sino desde los 12, hace un año que deje de ser piloto ―añadió tristemente.

—¿Y por que dejo la aviación? ―le pregunto la mujer interesada.

—Por asuntos personales ―fue la respuesta.

—Eso no es una respuesta, ¿por qué no volvió a volar?. Si ha sido piloto por tanto tiempo debe amar volar… ―le increpó de manera acusadora la joven, dejando al pelinegro con la sensación de que ella sabía lo que exactamente le pasaba por su cabeza― o acaso no tiene la perseverancia suficiente para seguir en lo que ama.

La mujer había dado en el clavo, el no tenía fuerza de voluntad para cambiar su situación actual con Minmei y seguir en lo que era la pasión de su vida que era ser piloto, en la actualidad su situación personal era bastante complicada por los sentimientos que encerraba y por todos los compromisos que había adquirido con su joven novia. Pero una cosa era que ella acertara y otra muy distinta era que hablara con el tono en que lo hizo, nadie humillaba a Rick Hunter y esta no iba ser la primera vez.

—Eso a usted no le incumbe, _señora_―dijo recalcando la última palabra y viendo como la mujer se levantaba de su asiento sulfurada y golpeando fuertemente con ambas manos la mesa sobresaltando a los hombres a su alrededor. Seguro que había logrado molestarla de verdad.

—_¡__Señorita!_y la boca te queda ahí mismo ―le gritó con furia a penas contenida.

—Señorita Hayes, por favor, cálmese... ―la contuvo el hombre a su lado, con cierta dificultad, pareciera que realmente quería golpear al muchacho.

—Señorita Sara ―dijo otro de los hombre llamando por citófono― terminamos la entrevista ―luego dirigiéndose a Rick―Señor Hunter, puede retirarse, cuando estén los resultados le llamaremos.

La puerta se abrió y se dejo ver a la secretaria que le instaba a que se retirara de la habitación.

Al salir, Rick respiró profundamente para calmarse y la secretaria le informó que ya tenía sus datos de contacto. Iba a dirigirse a la salida, cuando creyó ver una cara conocida; era un hombre rubio de tez morena, alto y con actitud de galán de telenovela. _Será que lo he visto en la televisión_, se dijo mientras veía como trataba de entablar una conversación con la secretaria y esta lo ignoraba con todo el profesionalismo del que era capaz.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, pero la cara de ese hombre seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza _¿Dónde lo habré visto?_, se continuó preguntando _quizá lo vuelva a ver si consigo un papel_, pero luego recordó a la mujer de ojos verdes _con ella allí, creo que no tengo buenas perspectiva_y volvió a recordar lo sucedido, llenando se de furia por segunda vez en el día.


	3. Capitulo III: Impresiones de ella

**Capitulo 3**

**Impresiones de ella**

Estaba oficialmente estresada...

Los portazos en su departamento a su llegada dieron fé de ello, y eso que era solo un día de tantos en su nueva asignación. Si alguien hace un par de semanas alguien le hubiese dicho que iba estar trabajando para el mundo del espectáculo y que; además, éste le tendría al borde de un colapso aún mayor, que el que hubiese podido tener en todos sus años en el ejercito, se hubiese reído en su cara y le habría conseguido una cita con el mejor psiquiatra de la ciudad.

Pero esa era la realidad actual de Lisa Hayes, teniente primera de la fuerza aérea U. . Hace algunas semanas los productores y el director de la película en la que se encontraba trabajando en ese momento, fueron a hablar con sus superiores directos solicitando ayuda técnica para está, alegando que daría muy buena publicidad a las fuerzas armadas, argumento que decidió a los altos mandos prestarles la dichosa ayuda.

Precisamente esa semana, fue la peor de toda su vida de servicio, se le pasaba gritando a todos a su alrededor, incluso al comandante de su división cuando le pidió amablemente que bajará la voz porque estaba conversando por teléfono. El exceso de trabajo y los problemas con ciertos nuevos programas de navegación hicieron que se le acumulará tal cantidad de tensión que casi provoca un ataque de histeria en la joven castaña en horas de servicio, haciendo que su oficial superior decidiera que el ser ayuda técnica, era una buena forma de darle unas vacaciones prolongadas, sin tener que dejar de servir a su patria.

Buenas vacaciones se había ganado, todos los postulantes a la dichosa película eran unos idiotas que solo había practicado el vuelo para vanagloriarse o para conquistar chicas, menudos ases del aire. La joven de ojos verdes se dirigió a su habitación casi arrastrando su cuerpo con ella, allí se desvistió lentamente para luego meterse a la bañera a tomar su buen y merecido baño relajante.

Ya adentro de la bañera sumergida hasta los hombros y jugueteando con la espuma que se producía con el jabón, comenzó a meditar lo que había sido su día. _Pero pensándolo bien, no todos eran tan frívolos, había algunos que demostraban lo contrario, sobre todo la única mujer que se presentó a la audición; me causó una buena impresión. El chico de ojos azules y lentes también tenía mucha experiencia de vuelo y por las referencias se instruyó en mejor escuela aérea. Además, estaba ese joven que..._

_Hacía algunos minutos que un joven de pelo castaño se había adentrado a la habitación con cierta timidez, tomando asiento cuando uno de los productores se lo indicó; mientras el joven hacia esto, el productor y las otras dos personas encargadas de la película, parecían anotar su nombre en una planilla, fue así como comenzó el pseudo-interrogatorio. Después de algunas preguntas sobre su experiencia, ella decidió intervenir:_

_—__Y dígame ¿cuántos años tiene? __―__le preguntó Lisa, algo cansada y molesta, pues los anteriores postulantes solo tenía buena apariencia y nada de cerebro_

_—__25 años __―__le respondió el joven, con voz irritada haciendo que el enojo de la joven oficial aumentara._

_—__Bien, ha volado desde los 13 entonces __―__habló uno de los productores__― __¿Y tiene alguna experiencia militar?_

_—__No __―__respondió el joven de pelo castaño a la última pregunta de manera fría__― __pero no he volado desde los 13 sino desde los 12, hace un año que deje de ser piloto- añadió con tristeza en su voz y semblante._

_—__¿Y por qué dejó la aviación? __―__preguntó Lisa extrañada e intrigada._

_—__Por asuntos personales __―__fue la seca respuesta del chico._

_—__Eso no es una respuesta, ¿por qué no volvió a volar?. Si ha sido piloto por tanto tiempo debe amar volar… __―__preguntó la joven con tanta curiosidad que se preguntó a si misma si no estaba siendo entrometida, pero ya no pudo parar así que terminó por agregar__― __o acaso no tiene la perseverancia suficiente para seguir en lo que ama._

_—__Eso a usted no le incumbe, __señora__—__dijo el chico recalcando la última palabra, haciendo que Lisa de levantara de su asiento sulfurada en su máxima expresión, que se creía ese cabeza hueca._

_—__¡Señorita!__y la boca te queda ahí mismo __―__le gritó molesta y estresada, pues no había sido el mejor día de su vida._

_—__Señorita Hayes, por favor, cálmese... __―__la contuvó el hombre a su lado._

_—__Señorita Sara __―__dijo otro de los hombre llamando por citófono__―__, terminamos__― __luego dirigiéndose al entrevistado__―__.__Puede retirarse, cuando estén los resultados le llamaremos._

Al recordar ese momento, Lisa golpeó con rabia el agua de su bañera, haciendo que esta salpicara hacia todos lados. _Ese cretino que se cree, llamando señora a alguien en la plenitud de su edad_, pensó saliendo de la bañera y colocándose frente al espejo para mirarse detenidamente. _¿Realmente parezco una señora?_, se dijo mientras se observaba de perfil _ese chico tenía unos lindos ojos, muy expresivos__,_ luego suspiró y meneó la cabeza _no pienses en tontería... mañana te toca un largo día de trabajo, así que a la cama..._

Lisa se cubrió con una toalla y se dirigió a su habitación, para ponerse su pijama y meterse en su cama para el merecido descanso del día, pero cuando ya estaba entre las sábanas a punto de dormirse, su celular comenzó a sonar con bastante insistencia. _¿Quién será a estas horas?_, se preguntó fastidiada mientras con desgana estiraba su brazo para coger el bendito aparato.

—Aló ―contestó Lisa, mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

— ¡Lisa Hayes! ― habló una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea―, deberías sentir vergüenza de olvidarte así de tu mejor amiga. ¡Hace años que no me llamas!

—No exageres, Claudia ― respondió Lisa, sin dudar ni por un segundo quien era la persona con la que hablaba― solo han sido unos días desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Desde que te asignaron tu nueva misión― especifico la mujer—, eso ha sido por lo menos, hace una semana.

—¿Tanto? ― dijo Lisa con tono de sorpresa muy lejos de ser fingida―. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

—Lo sabía― respondió Claudia, soltando un suspiro―. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal el mundo del espectáculo?

—Ninguna maravilla, me ha dejado completamente exhausta― dijo Lisa, mientras restregaba sus ojos en un vano intento de alejar el sueño―, nunca pensé que hubiera algo más agotador que el ejército.

—¿Seguro? ―dijo la mujer algo incrédula―. Bien, solo llamaba para saludarte y cerciorarme de que estuvieras viva, cariño― luego agregó― es mejor que te vayas a dormir si estas tan cansada, hablaremos otro día… Adiós.

Lisa también se despidió y mientras cortaba la llamada, sonrió para sí misma recordando que Claudia siempre estaba allí cuando ella más lo necesitaba; aunque en ese momento la odio por sacarla de su placentero sueño. Como fuera, le agradecía la preocupación, pero ahora no deseaba nada más que una cómoda cama y un profundo sueño.

**Notas de autora:**_Nuevo capitulo, pero ahora desde la perspectiva de Lisa ¿Les gustó el cambio?. Espero que sí, el próximo también será desde la perspectiva de Lisa y... lo actualizaré el domingo en la tarde, ¿que tal?..._

_Gracias a las dos personas que me enviaron sus comentarios (espero más...) que ya respondí y espero que cada vez la historia le guste más... Al resto de los lectores que no dejen sus mensajes, pues igual les agradezco que ocupen su tiempo en esta pequeña historia._

_Hasta el domingo_


	4. Capitulo IV: Elecciones problemáticas

**Capitulo 4**

**Elecciones problemáticas**

Había llegado la mañana más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, eran las diez y dentro de dos horas debía encontrarse con los productores del film, pues estos querían que diera su opinión acerca de quienes deberían ser los elegidos para los papeles de la película. Así que lentamente, se levantó de su cama y se desperezó.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenia esta nueva asignación es que ella podría levantarse a horas que en el ejercito son impensables, además que podía dedicar algo de tiempo a si misma, después de años de no hacerlo. Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina americana de su departamento, que era de azulejos blancos con detalles en azul, se sirvió un café y se dirigió a su sofá favorito, que estaba hecho de cuero y era, también, azul.

Tomó un rumo de papeles que había en la mesa de caoba frente a ella y comenzó a ojearlo lentamente y con concentración fijándose en todos los detalles, luego de una hora de repaso a las solicitudes y antecedentes de los candidatos, llego a la foto del pelinegro con el que había discutido. _Ahora que lo veo bien, tiene una mirada muy triste...como si estuviera atrapado... sin salida..._ se dijo _¿atrapado?_ se formó una media sonrisa en su blanco rostro _miren quien lo dice... la que se metió al ejército para contentar a su padre y a su pareja... a todo esto, como estará Karl, hace días que no se de él_ dejó los papeles a un lado y se levanto del sillón para dirigirse a su habitación. _Pero para ser sincera, no lo he extrañado demasiado. Si no fuera porque es la única pareja que a mi padre le ha gustado, creo que hace mucho lo hubiera dejado_ en su habitación sacó su ropa del closet y luego se metió al baño _si siempre es mi padre... siempre es por él_ suspiró.

En el baño, se lavó la cara, se cepilló el pelo y se lavó los dientes, luego en su habitación se puso su uniforme y se miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo, estiró su uniforme con las manos, se miró de frente y de costado, luego de terminar su revisión, sonrió satisfecha. _Estoy lista_ pensó, para mirar luego su reloj _Bien... justo a tiempo, es hora de irse_ con este pensamiento tomó su bolso que había arreglado el día anterior y los papeles que estaban en la sala luego de guardarlo dentro de una carpeta, para minutos después salir por la puerta dejando el departamento solitario.

Ya eran cerca del mediodía, cuando la joven de ojos verdes se presentó en la oficina de los productores, pero aun así tuvo que esperar cerca de media hora más para que llegara el director; cuando ya estaban todos reunidos se dio inicio a la discusión.

—Creo que sería buena idea comenzar con los personajes secundarios que harán de pilotos ―comenzó el director, llamado Edgar.

—Está bien, primero comencemos los personajes de la amazona extraterrestres y el piloto humano que va hacer la historia romántica secundaria ―dijo el productor, al parecer más ordenado, quien se llamaba Shin.

—Creo que no hay duda que para la dama debe ser la candidata N° 14, ya que era la única mujer que se presentó ―dijo el otro productor serio, que respondía al nombre Gamlin.

—Pero no por ser la única mujer que se presentó, vamos aceptar personas mediocres ―dijo Edgar.

—No es mediocre ―intervino Lisa, con tono severo; el que siempre utilizaba cuando trabajaba―, sus referencias son impecables. Yo misma las confirme.

—¡Ah! Entonces no hay problema ―dijo el director, algo intimidado por el tono de la joven de cabellos castaños.

―Bien, y con respecto al hombre de la pareja yo propongo al candidato N° 22 ―agregó luego la teniente.

—Mmm... el señor Hunter, la verdad yo estaba pensando en el candidato N° 30 ―dijo Shin.

—Si, a mí también me parece más indicado... por su fisonomía y por su carácter ―dijo Edgar.

―El señor Sterling... ―dijo el productor Gamlin, mientras leía atentamente y meditaba―, si creo que yo con cuerdo con mis colegas.

—Entonces decidido, ellos serán la pareja secundaria ―dijo Shin.

—Bueno sigamos con los demás personajes entonces, el que hará del superior y amigo del protagonista será...

Luego de decidir los primeros papeles que fueron los más sencillos, comenzaron la discusión acerca de quién debía interpretar los demás personajes, esto duró largas horas sin descanso alguno, cada uno de las personas presentes tenía ya una idea preconcebida de quien quería en determinado papel, pero cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultado y la habitación quedaba poco a poco en penumbras, llegaron al fin a un consenso. Lisa se sentía agotada y con su cuerpo molido, pues no estaba acostumbrada a estar sentada tantas horas ininterrumpidas; en esos momentos sintió lastima por las pobres secretarias, por tener que pasar sus vida así y se prometió nunca más subestimarlas, pues ellas sí que tenían aguante.

—Al fin llegamos a la elección de los protagonistas ―dijo Shin animado, parándose de la mesa para encender las luces de la habitación―, y creo que tenemos menos problemas para eso.

—Si... bien ―dijo Gamlin―, ya hemos hablado con la persona que será la cantante y ella aceptó.

—Esa es buena noticia, algo menos de que preocuparse ―dijo Edgar―, pero falta los otros dos personajes.

—Quiero hacerles una propuesta ―dijo Gamlin―, a ustedes y en especial a la Teniente Hayes

—¿A mí? ―dijo extrañada, la joven.

—Sí, quiero que ella sea la segunda en discordia dentro de la historia romántica ―comenzó Gamlin, dejando estupefacta a la joven oficial―. Creo que ella tiene lo que necesitamos para el personaje.

—Pero... pero.. pero si yo no sé actuar ―reclamó Lisa a los presentes que se hallaban pensativos.

—Eso se puede arreglar ―dijo Edgar―, con unas cuantas clases de actuación.

—Sí, pero... mis superiores ―trató de razonar la teniente

—Podemos hablar con ellos, no creo que les moleste ―dijo Shin― yo estoy de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto le pagaremos un salario extra por eso ―dijo con tono convincente Gamlin― entienda Teniente Hayes, que tiene las cualidades necesarias que buscábamos para el papel.

—Sí, usted es bella- comenzó Edgar, mirándola de manera sugerente haciendo que la joven se sonrojara― tiene carácter y los conocimientos militares, para hacer de la película algo más creíble.

Lisa ya no hallaba que argumentar, la tenían entre la espada y la pared, en realidad si no hubiese estado tan nerviosa, seguramente encontraría miles de razones para no aceptar, pero jamás imagino que le pudieran sugerir algo como eso y esto hacia que se sintiese presionada. Al fin solo atino a decir en tono resignado:

—Bueno, pero solo si mis superiores aceptan.

—Excelente ―dijo Gamlin con una gran sonrisa―, no se preocupe seremos muy convincentes.

—No, no hay necesidad de que lo sean ―dijo la joven, meneando la cabeza―, pero quisiera saber quién será el último protagonista

—Si los demás están de acuerdo ―dijo Gamlin, mostrando un papel―, quiero que sea el...

Al mirar la fotografía, a todos los presentes se le vino la sesión de casting a la cabeza, sobretodo una situación en especifica...

—Es justo lo que necesitábamos, tiene el carácter perfecto ―dijo el director, levantándose de un salto de la silla, muy emocionado.

—No lo sé... ―agregó Shin, pensativo.

—Juntos serán dinamita en la película —arguyó Gamlin.

—Pero también fuera de ella ―dijo Shin, no del todo convencido.

—Pero son dos votos de tres, así que será él ―dijo Edgar, tomando la última palabra.

—¡QUE! —dijo Lisa sacando la voz al fin, sintiendo que sería el año y medio más largo de su vida.

La extenuante jornada por fin había acabado y Lisa no pudo más que dejar sus cosas amontonadas sobre la mesa y dejarse caer en el sillón una expresión cansada. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se adormeciera, mientras el silencio la envolvía logrando una calma que pocas veces lograba. Pero esto no duro demasiado.

Tal como la noche anterior, el sonido de su móvil la obligó a volver al mundo real.

—Claudia, no puedes ser tan impaciente, hablamos ayer― dijo la oficial al contestar el teléfono de forma automática.

—Yo también me alegro de saber que estas bien, hija― dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡¿Padre?! ―respondió sobresaltada― perdón, pensé que eras otra persona.

—Sí, ya veo ―dijo el hombre con voz suspicaz— llamaba para saber cómo va tu nueva asignación.

—Bien, padre- respondió con educación la joven, pero su mano libre apretaba con fuerza su ropa en un signo indudable de nerviosismo— todo va de acuerdo a la programación— dijo, evitando intencionalmente hablar de su nuevo rol como actriz novata.

—Excelente, entonces todo terminará en año y medio― dijo su padre en tono orgulloso― pero si puedes acabarlo antes, sería mucho mejor.

—Es un poco difícil— dijo la joven- haré lo que pueda.

—Se que así será— habló el hombre convencido, mientras Lisa trataba de ahogar un suspiro de alivio al ver que la conversación llegaba a su fin— una cosa más, sabes que no me gusta esa amistad que tienes con esa oficial…

—Padre, es una buena amiga y hasta ahora su amistad no ha interferido con mis obligaciones― respondió con el mismo tono autoritario que había utilizado su padre, esperando que esto frenará las millones de objeciones que esté tenía por tener una amistad con Claudia.

—Está bien, no diré nada más— dijo lo hombre―, pero trata de distanciarte un poco de ella, después de todo eres una Hayes, estas en otro nivel…

—Padre, voy a cortar ―avisó la mujer― ha sido un día largo y estoy agotada, buenas noches.

—Claro, claro. Buenas noches, hija― se despidió el hombre antes de cortar la llamada.

Lisa resopló fastidiada. Quería mucho a su padre, pero su eterna cantaleta sobre el linaje y el cumplir con el deber, la tenía más que saturada. Después de la muerte de su madre, su padre y su abuelo materno se habían enfocado en criarla como todo una señorita de alta sociedad y prepararla para su futuro en la milicia, pues no dudaban que ella seguiría ese camino; interfirieron en su vida todo lo que pudieron, desde controlar sus amistades hasta a que fiestas debía asistir, hasta que ella —en su adolescencia— tuvo que poner un alto a tanta invasión de su privacidad; y esto resulto ser el peor enfrentamiento de su vida.

Gracias a dios, tenía el temperamento fuerte de sus parientes paternos, por lo que pudo arreglárselas para convencerles de que la dejaran vivir sola y conservar a algunas amistades más cercanas; pero aún esas cosas tan simples le tomaron un par de años.

Lisa bostezó, el rememorar tiempos tan lejanos, había aumentado su cansancio, ya era pasada la media noche y debía irse a la cama…

**Notas de autora:** _Pues bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente episodio (la verdad es que casi lo olvido). Como ven ya las cosas están tomando rumbo, aunque la situación parece algo forzada... pero tampoco es que sea imposible, poco probable... eso seguro._

_Pero desvarío, ojala les gustara el episodio y la próxima actualización sería el viernes... si es que nada lo retrasa. Visiten mi página _

_Nos leemos_


	5. Capitulo V: Llamadas inesperadas

**Capitulo 5:**

**Llamadas inesperadas.**

Había pasado más de dos semanas desde que se efectuó el casting y Rick había perdido totalmente la esperanza de que lo llamaran para ese trabajo, aunque la verdad es que nunca había tenido muchas, sobre todo después de la discusión con la mujer de ojos verdes. Aunque reía interiormente por lo que había pasado después.

_Al salir de la habitación un Rick de mal humor, fue interceptado por su amigo de cabello oscuro._

_—__¿Cómo te fue? __―__le preguntó animadamente._

_—__Mejor ni me lo preguntes __―__fue la respuesta del chico con voz molesta, pero conteniendo su enfado lo más que pudo, ya que Max no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. _

_—__¿Eh? __―__fue la sorprendida reacción de Max, que obviamente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado dentro del cuarto._

_—__Espero que te vaya mejor que a mí, pero con esa bruja presente lo dudo… __―__le explicó alejándose de su amigo y retirándose del lugar, rabioso y dejando a un Max descolocado y con una mueca consternada muy divertida en su cara._

Ese día el joven se encontraba tomándose un café matutino en la cocina americana del departamento que compartía con Minmei, mientras ella se duchaba antes de su próxima cita en su apretada agenda de estrella internacional, en eso escucho el sonido del teléfono de la casa que provenía de la habitación.

—¡Yo contesto! ―gritó Minmei, al parecer recién salida del baño, cuando Rick ya estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación.

Rick se detuvo y cuando se devolvía hacia la cocina escuchó la voz de su novia.

—Aló… si… si… ¡excelente! ―dijo mientras su voz se animaba―. A las ocho… claro… no…no…¡ah! OK… bueno… adiós― fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

―¿Quién te llamo? ―preguntó el pelinegro, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad, hacía tiempo que no le veía tan animada por algo.

—Kail, para ultimar los detalles de mi nuevo trabajo ―le respondió la muchacha desde la habitación, contenta.

―¿Vas a salir en la noche? ―le preguntó luego

—Sí ―les respondió asomándose al living―, es reunión de trabajo. Ahora me voy tengo una cita con una periodista por el nuevo disco, te veré en la noche― se despidió de su novio con un beso en los labios, saliendo luego del departamento como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Rick como siempre, solo y aburrido.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo por hacer ―habló en voz alta para sí mismo, costumbre que estaba adquiriendo últimamente ya que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ese departamento solitario.

Después de media hora de estar sentado en su diván favorito sin hacer nada el joven expiloto, se hastió. _Mejor salgo a dar una vuelta, si no es seguro que me vuelvo loco encerrado aquí_. Se dirigió a su habitación se arregló un poco, se puso su chaqueta y cuando estaba por salir, se escucho el teléfono. _Genial_ pensó _que inoportuno, ahora ni salir puedo... seguro que es para Minmei, ni siquiera se para que contesto... estoy pareciendo mas su secretario, que su novio_, y resoplando se dirigió a contestar.

―Aló ―contestó desganado.

—¿El Sr. Rick Hunter? ―se escuchó una voz femenina, al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, con él ―dijo extrañado.

—Le llamamos por el casting de hace dos semanas, le informamos que fue seleccionado para un papel en la película ―dijo la mujer a un Rick anonadado―. ¿Puede asistir a la reunión de mañana a las 11:00 a.m. con el staff?, se realizara en el mismo edificio que el casting ―finalizó la señorita esperando una respuesta.

—Sí… no hay problema ―le contestó el pelinegro, todavía demasiado sorprendido con la noticia.

—Entonces le esperamos ―fue lo último que se escuchó por la línea antes que se cortara la comunicación, mientras Rick aun sostenía el auricular en su mano, incrédulo.

Si hubiese estado menos shokeado, Rick seguramente habría saltado por toda la casa por la emoción; pero no fue así, quedó en tal estado de estupefacción, que solo atinó a dejar el auricular en su posición habitual, dirigirse a la puerta del departamento y salir a la calle.

Rick caminó por cerca de media hora antes de recuperarse de la impresión de la noticia, pero se sentía extraño. Por un lado, estaba feliz de haber encontrado un trabajo estable de por lo menos año y medio; pero por otro lado, el temor era un enemigo presente. El ambiente del espectáculo no le era habitual ni menos amigable. Sabía que distaba mucho de ser fácil, según Minmei los celos andaban a la orden del día ¿Y qué podría hacer el si se enemistaba con alguna celebridad? seguro lo echarían antes de que pudiera decir _esta boca es mía_.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ya estaba enemistado con alguien, esa chica de ojos verdes del casting y aún así lo habían escogido, quien sabe lo que le pasaba a la gente del cine por la cabeza. Con estas reflexiones en mente siguió deambulando por la ciudad sin un rumbo, hasta que algo lo detuvo.

—¡Pero si no es Rick Hunter! ―dijo un hombre corpulento de cabello castaño que se encontraba frente a él y que venía acompañado con una joven mujer y un niño de no más de un año.

—¿Ben? ¡Ben, viejo amigo! ―exclamó el muchacho sorprendido, abrazándolo fraternalmente.

—Jajaja, que bueno es verte ―dijo Ben, devolviendo el abrazo con cariño― pero mejor hagamos esto en otro lado ―dijo soltándolo y guiñándole el ojo con picardía.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, el otro día me encontré con Max ―dijo Rick

—Sí, me contó… —comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

—¿No nos vas a presentar? ―preguntó esta en tono algo acusador.

—Ah… o si, perdón… ―se disculpó con rostro preocupado, como un niño grande que ha caído en falta― esta es mi esposa Mónica y este pequeño bandido es mi hijo Jeffrey…- dijo tomando al pequeño en brazos.

—Nunca pensé que vería al _"as del aire" _Ben Dickson con esposa e hijo ―dijo el expiloto, entre sorprendido y en broma.

—Bueno las personas cambian ―habló con cierto pudor el hombretón― sobre todo cuando se está enamorado, se deja de pensar solo en uno mismo ―agregó mientras abrazaba a su esposa y besaba su cien. Ella sonrió avergonzada.

Estas palabras calaron hondo en Rick, aunque en ese momento no se dio cuenta. El ver al mujeriego Ben, casado y observando a su esposa e hijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que jamás le había visto, fue la única prueba que necesitaba para saber que el hombre había cambiado y para mejor.

―Bien, jefe. Debemos irnos —se despidió Ben con un gesto afable― debemos juntarnos otra vez, pero para una noche de copas ¿Qué te parece?

—Sí, claro, cuando quieras ―aceptó Rick, sin pensarlo.

Ambos hombres se despidieron con estas promesas y siguieron sus caminos_. __Cuando se está enamorado, se deja de pensar en uno mismo_, Rick recordó y meditó sobre las palabras de su amigo, algo en esas palabras hizo que dieran vueltas en su mente una y otra vez.

Finalmente, media hora después de aquel encuentro, decidió que era buen momento de volver a casa, aunque había salido con el deseo de distraerse; el encuentro con Ben Dickson le había dado algo en que pensar, así que no había sido ninguna pérdida de tiempo.

**Notas de autora: **_Tengo malas noticias... el domingo no habrá actualización porque debo viajar y estaré sin internet._

_Pero por eso, actualice hoy un poco más temprano (de hecho estoy robando tiempo del trabajo =B). Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado y agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un mensajito comentándome lo que les ha parecido la historia. ¡Sigan así!, por que me animan a continuar y hacer esta pequeña historia de amor, algo más interesante._

_Nos leemos el próximo viernes... _


	6. Capitulo VI: La anunciada reunión

Capitulo 6:

La anunciada reunión.

Rick salió de su casa temprano, para estar a la hora en la reunión, quería producir una buena impresión. Se preguntaba cual sería el papel que le había asignado, _lo más probable que uno secundario y de poca importancia_ se dijo _lo único malo, es que seguro va estar esa vieja gruñona presente, pero bueno... tendré que soportarla, aunque dudo que la vea mucho, seguro que ella será asistente de alguien o algo así__, _este pensamiento hizo que recordará al hombre rubio que había visto en el casting y que le resultaba tan familiar _Ojala que el también fuera seleccionado_por alguna extraña razón, Rick necesitaba saber quién era y es que algo en su memoria se revolvía cada vez que recordaba su rostro.

Salió a la calle y paró un taxi, dando la dirección de destino; este se demoró cerca de media hora en llegar, mientras él había estado silencioso todo el camino, algo preocupado por Minmei, que no se había aparecido por el departamento en toda la noche, aunque había dicho que llegaría. Al detenerse el taxi en el lugar indicado, el joven pago la tarifa y descendió del automóvil. Miro su reloj, que daban las 10:55 y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, _más puntual no pude ser_ , pensó con cierta satisfacción; en eso una voz muy conocida le detuvo.

—¡Jefe! ―gritó Max corriendo desde el camino izquierdo, mientras Rick observaba como se acercaba― ¿Así que también te seleccionaron?

—Sí, veo que a ti también ―le sonrió el joven― me alegra saber que volveremos a trabajar juntos.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, eh?- hablo el recién llegado, mientras traspasaban la puerta de ingreso juntos y se dirigían al lugar de la cita.

**XXX**

Dentro del cuarto, el mismo donde se había encontrado hace más de dos semanas; se percataron de que ya se hallaban allí otras tres chicas más. Ambos grupos de desconocidos se observaron incómodos, pero luego de unos instantes los recién llegados saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y se alejaron para sentarse en otros bancos desocupados, que estaban dispuestos para la ocasión y que se hallaban por toda la habitación. Los muchachos continuaron su conversación interrumpidas —que se centraba en el encuentro de Rick y Ben―, mientras que las jóvenes cuchicheaban, mirando en su dirección y casi devorándolos con la vista.

Pasaron algunos minutos y más gente empezó a llegar, se veían caras jóvenes y alegres, pero también habían personas maduras y de semblante serio que parecían tener años de experiencia en el medio y en la vida. La habitación albergó por lo menos a una veintena de personas, antes de que llegaran los caballeros que los habían entrevistado antes, y estos se dirigieron apresuradamente a la habitación contigua, lugar en que anteriormente habían ocupado para las entrevistas, y se encerraron allí.

**XXX**

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos más y la gente comenzó a impacientarse, metiendo cada vez más barullo. La secretaria entraba y salía de cuarto contiguo creando mayor expectación aún entre la gente reunida. Rick aparentaba una calma que estaba lejos de sentir y lo demostraba revolviendo de cuando en cuando su cabellera negra, estaba en eso cuando la joven de ojos verdes apareció, algo desarreglada y apresurada. Se acerco a la secretaria y comenzó a habla entrecortadamente, Rick se quedo observándola deslumbrado, se veía preciosa con el traje blanco de diseñador que llevaba puesto, realmente le sentaba el color.

―Te pasa algo ―le habló Max, percatándose de su expresión encantada, mientras su mirada se dirigía al mismo lugar que observaba Rick.

Pero en menos de un segundo Rick movió su cabeza, repitiendo _nada…nada_ más para sí mismo que para Max, mientras trataba de sacar a su amigo de su campo de visión por lo menos hasta que la muchacha de pelo castaño estuviera presente.

Por fin, los hombres que estaban en el cuarto contiguo ―que al parecer eran los productores y el director de la película― salieron de su encierro.

—Bien, damas y caballeros ―comenzó a decir el hombre que se encontraba al medio, el director ―ustedes han sido elegidos como actores de mi nueva… (codazo de un productor) ejem…ejem _"nuestra"_ nueva película ―corrigió, para luego seguir explicando― Está se trata de una guerra intergaláctica, entre los seres humanos y extraterrestres que buscan una fuente de energía del que supuestamente nos apoderamos.

—Todos los aquí presentes, tienen experiencia de vuelo y/o militar ―dijo uno de los productores― para que la película se pueda representar lo más verídicamente posible dentro del contexto de la trama, así que esperamos su mejor esfuerzo.

—Ahora la señorita Sara, les dirá cuáles serán sus papeles ―intervino el otro productor― y le entregará los libretos.

—Ejem, ejem ―se aclaró la garganta Sara, la secretaria― los personajes principales serán tres… una de las protagonistas será la señorita Macross Lin Minmei, que ya ha confirmado su participación y a quien ya se le entrego el libreto, ella hará el papel de la cantante que salva a la humanidad.

Rick estaba verdaderamente sorprendido, ella jamás dijo nada acerca de este proyecto, aunque si lo meditaba bien, podría ser que sí; Minmei podía hablar de tantas cosas por minuto cuando el tema era ella y su carrera.

―La segunda protagonista ―continuó la joven― será la señorita Hayes, como oficial de tácticas de la facción terrestre.

Después de estas palabras, se escucho un resoplido desganado por parte de la mencionada, al parecer la idea no era del todo agradable para ella.

—Y el tercer protagonista formando un triangulo amoroso ―prosiguió después de observar con una mirada penetrante a la mujer para que callara y le dejara continuar― será el señor Rick Hunter como piloto de la facción terrestre.

—¡¿Qué?! ―fue la sorpresiva y para nada disimulada respuesta del muchacho, siendo observado por todos los presentes, ya que se había levantado de su asiento debido a la impresión.

—¿Algún problema, joven? ―le preguntó el director mirándolo fijamente, mientras el joven observaba a la que sería su co-protagonista y luego a Max con cara anonadada.

—No, ninguno ―respondió al fin con resignación, pues no podía perder una oportunidad como aquella solo por un capricho o por su inseguridad.

Por otro lado, la mirada de _niégate, niégate_ que le lanzaba la castaña de ojos verdes, era demasiado desafiante y tentadora. Rick decidió que no solo no le daría el gusto sino que además haría que reconociera sus capacidades, cuales quiera que están fueran. Lo que él no sabía es que el aceptar este nuevo reto era el inicio de una cadena de sorpresas que arrasaría con su vida.

**XXX**

—¡Qué suerte tienes, jefe! ¡Un protagónico! ―dijo Max sorprendido.

—¿Suerte? seguro —dijo Rick― pero de la mala, mira con quien me toca participar.

—¿Es mala suerte participar con tu novia? ―pregunto Max, extrañado.

—No, no —negó el expiloto —Minmei está bien, es con la bruja con quien tengo problema.

—¿Bruja? —preguntó Max, no entendiendo nada.

—La otra protagonista ―explicó el joven.

Mientras tanto la secretaria proseguía con el reparto de los papeles y el nombre de Max llamó la atención de los amigos.

―Maximilian Stearling ―nombró la mujer― junto a Miriya Farino serán la historia romántica secundaria.

Ambos se incorporaron para darse a conocer y luego de que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo con el papel asignado, se volvieron a sentar. Pero Rick se percató que la mujer con la que le tocaría trabajar a Max, no dejaba de mirar a su amigo. La mujer era joven y definitivamente hermosa, pero tenía una forma de mirar, que daba a entender que siempre conseguía lo que quería y parecía que esta vez quería a Max, pero tal vez no era algo malo y quizá hasta curaba el corazón roto de su amigo.

—Con tantas historias románticas ―dijo Max interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos― no creo que sea una buena película de acción.

Pero Rick dejó de prestarle atención a su amigo, cuando el hombre rubio con el que tanto deseaba encontrarse se levantaba al escuchar su nombre.

—El señor Focker, hará de un piloto de la facción terrestre, mentor del protagonista ―dijo la mujer y el hombre dirigió la mirada hacía él y levantó el pulgar, dando a entender que estaba conforme.

Rick le sonrió de vuelta satisfecho, si trabajaban juntos tendría muchas oportunidades de hablar con él y el muchacho se dijo que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que él esperaba, a excepción del hecho que debía trabajar con la _vieja gruñona_ codo a codo.

**XXX**

**Notas de autora: **_Hoy he decidido actualizar algo más temprano... espero que estén felices. Y adivinen que, este domingo si va a ver capitulo, como premio a todos los que me han tenido paciencia =)_

_Primero, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido, me ha sorprendido que a tanta gente le haya gustado esta historia (lo digo porque soy muy critica conmigo misma y se que este no es mi mejor trabajo)._

_Segundo, espero que la gente me siga escribiendo y haciéndome saber que les gusta y que les disgusta de la historia, ya que esto me sirve para mejorar._

_Tercero, ¡Feliz fin de semana... espero que lo pasen excelente!_

_Nos leemos el domingo._


	7. Capitulo VII: Pactando una tregua

**Capitulo 7**

**Pactando una tregua**

—¿Encontró lo que buscaba? ―preguntó la teniente al joven rubio que estaba frente suyo en el monitor de la nave.

_"__Que no cambie el libreto…"_

—Casi se desmaya al ver al enemigo ―respondió el aludido con cara risueña.

_"__Que no cambie el libreto…"_

—¡No es cierto! ―dijo otro joven de cabello negro que apareció en otra pantalla con una jovencita como copiloto.

_"__Que no cambie el libreto…"_

—¿Este es el civil? Eso explica muchas cosas ―dijo Lisa a Roy en tono tranquilo, aliviada al ver que su predicción estaba errada.

_"__Gracias a Dios… No cambió el libreto…"_

—¿Quién es esta anciana?

—¿Anciana?

_"__Demonios… lo sabía, cambio el libreto…"_

—Jaja ―rió el rubio, siguiendo la corriente ―Oficial del Control aéreo del SDF-1. Pero Hikaru tiene razón, Hayase parece una anciana.

—Mayor ―dijo la castaña al monitor, diciéndose que si no habían cortado la escena era que estaba bien el improvisar― ¡¿tendrá que explicarme que hacia un civil sin permiso a bordo del VT-102?!

—¡Qué miedo! ―le respondió el rubio, con una expresión fingida.

—Y usted, Hikaru ―dirigiéndose al joven de ojos azules- ¡no crea que esto ha terminado! ―apuntó la joven para hacerle saber, que ya se verían después de las grabaciones.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ―pregunto el joven, sin darse por aludido ante el enfado de la mujer.

—Deberías disculparte ―dijo la joven que se encontraba detrás del piloto, definitivamente sin asomo de actuación― se ve que tiene mal carácter.

—¡Me estoy acercando! ―dijo el rubio tratando de retomar el libreto― Espero su autorización… anciana ―agregó luego, cediendo a la tentación de gastarle una broma a la castaña.

—Enterada ―dijo la aludida, tratando de guardar la compostura, mientras todos en el set, trataban a duras penas de contener sus risas― trate de no matarse al aterrizar.

—Y… corten ―dijo una voz anónima detrás de los actores, mientras todos los participantes en el lugar soltaban una sonora carcajada, sin poder contenerlo más.

—Excelente ―dijo el director― se queda. Era justo la química que esperaba para esta película, siga así señorita Hayes

Lisa, soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación, recién era la primera semana de grabaciones y ya estaba agotada, física y mentalmente; sobre todo porque con su compañero de trama no se llevaba precisamente bien, tendría que hacer algo con eso. Seguro que luego de esto, estaría lista para unas largas vacaciones… pero unas vacaciones de verdad.

**XXX**

—¿¡Lisa!? —la llamó una voz femenina, desde afuera de su camerino donde se cambiaba a un atuendo más cómodo.

—¿Sí? ― preguntó la joven, sin entender quien sería la que llamaba a su puerta.

—Lisa Hayes, ¿me vas a dejar esperando afuera? — preguntó la voz femenina, algo indignada y se percató que la voz le era conocida.

La oficial, se colocó la última pieza de su atuendo y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la pequeña habitación que le había asignado, sonriendo a la persona que esperaba a fuera.

—¡Claudia! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la mujer sin ocultar su alegría de verla.

—Si Lisa no va a Claudia, una Claudia debe ir a una Lisa ―dijo riendo una joven morena y pelo rizado, quien la abrazo en cuanto la vio.

—Ya que estas aquí, debo irme ―informó otra mujer que Lisa no había visto hasta ahora.

—Claro, muchas gracias Miriya ―agradeció Claudia, Lisa hizo lo mismo cuando recordó que era la única mujer piloto que participaba en la película.

La joven de pelo castaño dejó entrar a la mujer a su pequeña habitación de actriz; se quedó perpleja mirando a su amiga, no se explicaba que hacia allí ni que es lo que quería, estas preguntas debían reflejarse en su semblante, pues Claudia dijo.

—Estoy aquí como nueva asistente militar para la película, ya que cierta personita quiso probar la actuación y para ambas cosas no da abasto — la expresión de Claudia era de picardía —además necesitaba una buena excusa para verte, ya que tú no me tienes consideración.

Lisa sonrió apenada, era verdad que en cerca de dos semanas ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje a la morena para decirle como le iba, pero llegaba tan cansada a su hogar que no deseaba más que dormir.

—Los siento, Claudia — se disculpó ― tú misma lo dijiste, no doy abasto y terminó demasiado agotada como para ser vida social.

— Pues bien, eso no será excusa desde ahora, ya que estaré dando vueltas por estos lugares de vez en cuando ― dijo Claudia, mientras la abrazaba― ahora debo pasar a ver a Edgar, solo vine a saludarte.

—¿Edgar? ―se extrañó de la familiaridad de su amiga para con el director.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿No te lo había dicho?, Edgar es mi primo ―dijo risueña.

—Claro, es "LaSalle", pero pensé que era un alcance de nombre —comentó Lisa, algo perpleja.

—Sí, si… es una excusa, ¿Cuántos LaSalle has conocido hasta ahora? — le dijo Claudia― por lo menos deberías haber preguntado si nos conocíamos.

—No me gusta ser indiscreta ―comentó Lisa.

—Ah, allí esta… la recatada Lisa ―dijo Claudia en broma― bien no tengo mucho tiempo, es mejor que me lleves donde Edgar, si es que estas lista.

—Claro —respondió Lisa, mientras tomaba su bolso y escoltaba a su amiga a la habitación del director.

**XXX**

—Buen trabajo, señorita Hayes… ―se despidieron los técnicos de la joven oficial mientras esta se retiraba, después de haber dejado a Claudia en la oficina de su primo— Hasta mañana…

—Hasta mañana, muchachos— contestó con una sonrisa la joven ya que estaba de buen humor, haciendo que los técnicos se sonrojaran.

Por fin se había terminado el trabajo del día, ya no tendría que preocuparse por la grabación hasta mañana y el libreto para las próximas escenas ya lo tenía aprendido, así que le quedaba tiempo para deambular por la ciudad y tomarse un café relajadamente. Tal vez podría invitar a alguien, pero pensándolo bien, ¿A quién? No conocía a nadie a quien llamar amigo y Karl la había llamado, para decirle que estaría un tiempo fuera de la ciudad, por otro lado Claudia le dijo que estaría bastante ocupada toda la tarde poniéndose al día con sus tareas fuera de la base y dentro de ella.

Se encontraba divagando sobre su el poco manejo de sus relaciones sociales y prestando poca atención a su alrededor, cuando tropezó con alguien.

—Perdón ―se excusó ella, levantando la mirada para ver quién era.

—Pues deberías fijarte por donde caminas ―dijo una voz masculina, que era de la persona a quien ella menos deseaba ver en esos momentos, Rick Hunter.

—Y tú deberías aprenderte bien los libretos, antes de decir tanta estupidez ―le respondió agria la oficial.

—Pues por lo menos le doy un aire desenvuelto a la película ―dijo el joven de ojos azules, para luego agregar― no como otras amargadas

—¡Amargada! ―gritó la joven quien le iba responder, pero luego cambio de idea, trato de calmarse y contó hasta diez, cuando ya estaba tranquila agrego― Sí, tal vez…

Esta afirmación pareció dejar aturdido a Rick, pues la miro con cara de asombro y no pudo articular ninguna palabra como para seguir la discusión.

—La verdad es que yo desearía que dejásemos las peleas —siguió la joven cuando vio que el pelinegro no hablaba― me están destrozando los nervios ―le habló en tono sincero.

El joven suspiro, para luego dirigir su mirada al rostro de Lisa, la quedo observando por varios segundos, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa y sonrojada, esbozo una leve sonrisa y por fin habló.

—Está bien, creo que yo también estoy un poco cansado de esta situación― dijo entre medio excusándose y medio afirmando― y ya que vamos a trabajar juntos por lo menos un año, dejemos las peleas por la paz.

—Gracias, yo voy a tomarme ahora un café…¿ si quieres…? ―comenzó Lisa, pero Rick la interrumpió.

—Hoy no puedo, si quieres otro día e invitó yo ―ofreció el expiloto, para luego agregar con una sonrisa encantadora― y así celebramos nuestro pacto de tregua.

—Está bien ―dijo la joven y ofreció su mano, que Rick no tardó en estrechar― entonces oficialmente estamos en tregua.

—Pero eso no significa que no te gaste una que otra broma —le aclaró Rick, con un guiño.

Todavía estrechado de las manos, la pareja escuchó claramente como una voz femenina llamaba a Rick, haciendo que se soltaran rápidamente, como si estuvieran haciendo algo indebido. _Que absurdo_ pensó Lisa por su nerviosismo infundado. Momentos después, hasta ellos llegó nada más y nada menos que la Señorita Macross, tomó el brazo de Rick y con una expresión encantadora saludó a Lisa.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? ―preguntó luego Minmei a Rick. Todos sabían que los jóvenes eran novios desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—Ajá… ―fue todo lo que respondió el pelinegro, para luego dirigirse a la oficial― Nos vemos mañana…

―Lisa, llámame Lisa ―le respondió la castaña.

—Entonces, tú debes llamarme Rick ―le sonrió el joven, mientras Minmei reclamaba que estaba cansada y que quería irse― Hasta mañana, Lisa.

—Hasta mañana, Rick —se despidió la joven alegre, para luego ir a buscar su auto y dirigirse al centro de la ciudad, para relajarse un rato.

**XXX**

**Notas de autora: **_Aquí me encuentro actualizando antes de lo que yo misma esperaba, pero bueno mi memoria no es muy buena y preferí que fuera antes de que se me olvidará._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron saludos y ánimos para que siga con las historia, hasta el momento no tengo intención de olvidarla. _

_Como ven en este capitulo nuestros protagonistas pactaron una tregua ¿Cuanto durara? ni idea. También tenemos como artista invitada a Claudia, que ya tendrá su parte en esta majamama de eventos, que hasta podríamos decir que son aleatorios..._

_Y... el diálogo, creo que los más fans (y los no tan fans también) reconocerán las lineas de inmediato... de hecho es una de mis partes favoritas y desde que pensé esta historia la primera vez, tenía la intención de agregar estos diálogos ¿Que les pareció?._

_Bien eso es todo por hoy, EXIJO unas cuantas palabras de ánimo (ya ven como me están malcriando con tantos mensajitos) dado que este fin de semana fue más esforzado que la mayoría y aún así les tuve el capitulo a tiempo (BRAVO, BRAVO... haciendo auto alabanza). El próximo episodio será el viernes, pero no tengo idea de que trata, así que nada de preview esta vez (aunque creo que jamás les he hecho uno jejejeje)._

_Nos leemos_


	8. Capitulo VIII: La invitación pospuesta

**Capitulo 8**

**La invitación pospuesta.**

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana desde que había pactado una tregua con Hunter, pero nunca pensó que el cambio fuera tan radical. Pasaron de llevarse como el perro y el gato, a una relación muy cordial y amistosa, con risas y chistes incluidos. Esto había logrado que Lisa se relajara y disfrutara su trabajo en el set, más de lo que le había cabido esperar.

Ese día se encaminaba relajadamente hacia el estudio, pensado que el siguiente seria sábado y solo trabajaría mediodía, para después disfrutar un relajante fin de semana, que se lo dedicaría a ella misma, como hacía tiempo que quería. Meditando sus futuros planes, una voz conocida le detuvo.

—¡Lisa! ―le gritó una voz masculina, mientras sentía que corrían hacia ella. Se volteo y vislumbro quien le llamaba.

—¡Rick! ―saludó al pelinegro que ya se encontraba a su lado y caminaba junto a ella rumbo al estudio― Buenos días. ¿Porqué el apuro?

—Es que quería preguntarte antes de entrar al set ―comenzó el joven de ojos azules, deteniéndose delante de la entrada del lugar― si tienes tiempo hoy en la tarde, para el café que teníamos pendiente

—¿Y Minmei?- pregunto la castaña.

—Se va de gira como por una semana ―respondió Rick con suspiro, pero una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Rick Hunter! ―le increpó la oficial a su compañero de trabajo- ¿acaso me estas utilizando de reemplazo?

La joven oficial, antes de que Rick pudiera contestar, desvió su mirada fingidamente indignada, produciendo en su acompañante tal expresión de incredulidad y desconcierto, que cuando le vio de reojo no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

—¡Hey! ―reclamó el ex piloto, para luego agregar― no me asustes de esa manera, que se que enojada eres un verdadero demonio.

Después de esta declaración, ambos recordaron el mal comienzo de su relación en el día del casting y no pudieron evitar volver a reír por lo testarudos y malhumorados había sido, hasta hace una semana.

—Bien, aceptas o no mi propuesta ―preguntó Rick, después de parar de reír.

—Claro ―fue la sola respuesta de la joven.

―Entonces, nos encontramos aquí mismo al terminar ―le instruyó el joven, mientras se introducía en el set para comenzar su trabajo.

**XXX**

En una tienda, donde la dependienta se encontraba al lado de un joven de cabello negro vestido de militar y el cual parecía haber tirado algo de un gran paquete que cargaba entre las manos; entraron tres jóvenes mujeres, con la intención de comprar. Al ver su entrada la dependienta se acerco solicita.

—Pasen, por favor ―les pidió con voz amable.

—Gracias, eso haremos ―dijo la que parecía ser la más joven, Shammie.

_" __Me siento tonta, haciendo esto"_

—¿Dónde está su sección de lencería? ―preguntó otra de la recién llegadas, Vannesa

_" __¿y porque tenía que ser lencería?"_

—Justo por aquí ―dijo la dependienta, guiándolas al sector de la tienda que ellas querían llegar.

—Solo a mí… ―se escuchó una voz masculina algo temerosa, que provenía del suelo.

"_Rick se nota igual de nervioso que yo"_

—Este está lindo ¿Qué opinas? ―preguntó Shammie.

—Se ve genial ―le respondió la joven que estaba a su lado, Kim. Para luego las tres levantar la vista y encontrar a un muchacho vestido de oficial en cuclillas en el suelo.

_" __Verdad, ahora me toca a mí"_

—Regresemos después… ―dijo Misa, con una expresión de incredulidad e incomodidad.

—…Y corten ―dijo la voz del Edgar, detrás de los actores― esa toma queda ―dijo dirigiéndose a los técnicos, para luego hablarle a sus estrellas― señorita Hayes, señor Hunter, necesito hablar con ustedes.

Los jóvenes se acercaron tratando de no lucir nerviosos, pues estaban consientes que las últimas actuaciones, no habían sido de las mejores.

—Hasta ahora las grabaciones han ido bien― comenzó el director, hablándole a ambos―, pero temo que aun les falta un poco de seguridad, por lo que he decidido que tomen algunas clases de actuación.

—Mmm… —meditó Lisa, esto sería más carga para ella, pero en realidad le gustaba que todo le saliera perfecto siempre y si tomar clases de actuación le ayudaría en eso, pues las tomaría― me parece bien ―contestó a la propuesta del director― ¿pero quién sería nuestro instructor?

—Como no tenemos mucho presupuesto, como ustedes saben —les explicó el director— Bruno se ofreció de voluntario…

—A mi también me parece bien —interrumpió Rick, para luego preguntar―, ¿y cuando empezaríamos?

—El lunes, mientras más pronto mejor ―finalizó la conversación el hombre, mientras ambos actores novatos se despedían y volvían a sus labores.

**XXX**

Al término de su jornada, que fue lejos la más cansadora de todas las que ya había tenido, Lisa se encontró con Rick en las puertas del set. Ambos tenían cara de estar sumamente agotados, pero esa instancia les serviría para relajarse, por lo que no quisieron cancelarla

—¿Estas lista? ―preguntó Rick a la joven quien asintió con un movimiento de cabeza― ¿a dónde quieres?

—La verdad si no te importa ―comenzó la castaña― como estamos tan cansados, ¿podríamos ir a mi casa?

—Ehh… ―el joven pareció meditar la propuesta unos segundos- ¿seguro que no te importa?

—Claro, allí estaremos más relajados y podríamos tomar todo el café que quisiéramos, sin pagar una suma exorbitante ―respondió Lisa con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

—Hecho, entonces —fue la respuesta decidida del joven pelinegro.

Luego de quedar decidido el destino, no se demoraron demasiado en llegar al edificio de la joven oficial. Subieron las escaleras conversando animadamente, acerca de sus gustos e intereses, dándose cuenta que el carácter fuerte no era el único punto que tenían en común. Sus gustos en música, libros y ocio en general, eran parecidos; pero lo mejor es que su sentido del humor, parecía congeniar a la perfección.

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento de Lisa y esta introdujo la llave y abrió, mientras se introducía y reía de una broma que le había dicho el pelinegro, una voz masculina salió del departamento.

—Lisa, amor, ¿llegaste? ―preguntó lo evidente un hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su sala.

—¡Karl! ―exclamó sorprendida la joven― ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que llegabas mañana.

—Quería darte una sorpresa ―respondió el hombre, que era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules― ¿y este quién es?

Preguntó de manera despreciativa el castaño, mirando a Rick de arriba abajo, mientras agarraba la cintura de Lisa en un estrecho abrazo. La forma en que el hombre formulara la pregunta, pareció molestar al expiloto, pues frunció el ceño y habló con ira apenas contenida, desde el umbral de la entrada del departamento.

—Creo que mejor me voy ―dijo Rick— nos vemos mañana en el estudio, Lisa.

—Está bien, hasta mañana ―respondió la castaña, pues sabía que si el joven se quedaba, ardería Troya.

Después de que el joven se retirara, cerrando la puerta tras sí, Lisa se volteo para enfrentarse a su novio, pero el castaño se le adelantó.

—¿Quien era? —preguntó con voz molesta.

—Un amigo y compañero de trabajo― respondió Lisa, zafándose del abrazo de Karl.

—¿Segura que solo un amigo? ―preguntó desconfiado el hombre, mientras veía como la castaña se dirigía a su habitación y le seguía.

—Claro ―respondió luego de soltar una risa suave, _¿qué más podría ser?_, pensó ella― primero porque en un principio nos llevábamos mal y segundo porque tiene novia.

Esta declaración pareció relajar a su novio, quien le sonrió, para luego informarle que solo se quedaría el fin de semana con ella, ya que el lunes viajaría por una nueva asignación del cuartel.

**XXX**

**Notas de autora: **_Y aquí hace la aparición estelar del famoso novio. ¿Algo celosito y pesado nos salió, cierto?._

_En fin, después de esta escena de celos dignas de... pues no se, ¿de alguien con problemas de autoestima?. Como sea, mostramos otra faceta de Lisa esta vez. El próximo episodio será desde la perspectiva de Rick y también sabremos algo de su pasado... esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias, que si queda como yo quiero y no pasa nada imprevisto, lo subiré el día domingo._

_Y... se me ocurrió una idea, de la cual quiero sabe su opinión. Me gustaría que pusieran a prueba su imaginación y dibujaran alguna escena del fic, la que a ustedes más les haya gustado. Todo lo que me envíen será subido a mi página, sometido a votación y el creador de la imagen más votada se ganará DOS FICS con sus personajes favoritos y con sus temáticas favoritas._

_Eso será una forma de aumentar el fandom y para que se sientan participes de esta historia. ¿Que les parece? Recibiré dibujos desde el 1 de Agosto hasta el 31 de Octubre y lo que me llegue lo someteré a votación el mes de Noviembre para en Diciembre tener al ganador._

_Mi correo: thinia_milondra .mx para los que quieran participar._

_Y si no les gusta la idea, aborto la misión XD_


	9. Capitulo IX: Planes de fin de semana

**Capitulo 9**

**Planes de fin de semana**

Al fin llegaba a su casa. Estaba totalmente exhausto, y no solo por el día de trabajo sino también por la caminata que había tenido que hacer para poder calmarse. Después del encontrón que había tenido con el novio de Lisa, decidió que necesitaba despejarse, después de todo no quería destruir todo el mobiliario si llegaba muy rápido a casa. _Bueno con semejantes espécimen por novio…_ pensaba Rick mientras se tendía todo lo largo que era, intentando relajar sus agarrotados músculos, en la cama matrimonial del cuarto que compartía con Minmei _… __no me extraña que pueda transformarse en un demonio cuando se enoja_.

Mientras terminaba de plantearse ese pensamiento, se rio para sus adentros, mientras recordaba todas las peleas que se habían suscitado entre ellos en el comienzo de su relación laboral. Luego, mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a desvestirse para poder dormir pacíficamente, comenzó a recordar lo bien que se llevaban después de pactar aquella tregua, realmente fue una excelente idea y le agradecía a Lisa el haberla ideado, aunque jamás lo reconocería delante de ella; no fuera que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había sido tan afín con ninguna mujer, tanto en gustos, en carácter y humor, ni siquiera con Minmei. Cuando ya estaba recostado cómodamente en la cama con las manos tras su cabeza, una reflexión cruzo por su mente antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. El que tampoco nadie había generado en él tal curiosidad como Lisa Hayes.

**XXX**

Un rayo del sol mañanero que golpeo directamente en los ojos del pelinegro, le despertó al día siguiente, vio su reloj y se percato que eran recién las siete y media de la mañana. Hoy era sábado, por lo que no tendría que ir al estudio pasada las nueve. Así que, enfurruñado se levanto de la cama y cerro la cortina para que el sol no siguiera molestándolo y poder seguir durmiendo, pero al llegar a la cama se dio cuenta que no podía conciliar el sueño, así que decidió levantarse para llegar temprano y con calma al set. Pero, justo cuando estaba por meterse a la ducha, sonó el teléfono, extrañado de que alguien llamara tan temprano por la mañana, un día sábado se acercó y contestó.

—Aló ―habló Rick mientras al otro lado de la línea una voz femenina y algo familiar le respondió.

—Buenos días, ¿con el Sr. Hunter? ―preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, con él ―respondió el joven.

—Llamaba para comunicarle, que hoy no habrá grabación de la película en la que está participando, pues el director fue citado a una reunión urgente ―le informó Sara, la secretaria del antes mencionado, pues era ella la que llamaba.

—¡Ah! Está bien, muchas gracias por el aviso ―suspiró Rick, mientras pensaba que la pobre secretaria era explotada, ya que le hacían levantarse tan temprano por una cosa insignificante, como el avisarle a los actores que no habría grabaciones.

—No hay de que —dijo en tono monótono la mujer, seguramente por el cansancio, antes de cortar la comunicación.

_Excelente, ahora tengo por panorama, aburrirme todo el fin de semana_, se dijo el joven, mientras encendía el equipo de música y se preparaba el desayuno, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

**XXX**

Ya había llegado la tarde y Rick estaba desesperado por el aburrimiento, había hecho de todo, desde el aseo profundo hasta organizar su closet por completo (aunque su ropa no era demasiada) y, estaba seguro que si no pasaba algo pronto, sería capaz de tirarse de la ventana del noveno piso del edificio, que era donde quedaba su departamento.

El joven, inquieto, daba vueltas por la sala de estar buscando algo que hacer, y pronto se planteo la idea de salir, por lo menos a dar una vuelta. Pero salir solo no me apetece, se dijo el joven, meditabundo _suelo pensar muchas estupideces, cuando lo hago__._ Luego se planteo _Podría invitar a Lisa…, no… seguro que quiere pasar tiempo con su novio_.

—¡AH! ―gritó el chico, ya histérico en voz alta, mientras se despeinaba su cabello son las dos manos―, ¿qué hago?

Justo en ese momento, sonó nuevamente el teléfono, Rick se quedo quieto y con la impresión de que el sonido solo había sido su imaginación, pero el timbre de este sonó de nuevo así que se acerco a él, pero antes de contestarlo, se sereno un poco.

—Aló ―dijo por el auricular, en un tono de voz tan normal que nadie pensaría que un minuto atrás estaba al borde de la desesperación.

—Aló, Rick, soy yo Max ―habló por la otra línea la voz de su buen amigo ―me entere que hoy no tuvieron grabaciones, así que estaba pensando que podrías venir a la casa, Marina tiene muchos deseos de verte ―le informó el joven, ya que él no tenía que empezar a grabar hasta dentro de semana y media, por lo que no se habían visto en el set.

—Claro, sería un placer —dijo con gran animación el pelinegro, pensando que el ser oportuno, era una de las más grandes cualidades de su amigo de cabellos oscuros—, ¿están por ahí, los tíos también? ―pregunto luego muchacho.

—No, papá y mamá están de viaje de placer ―respondió Max con una risita, haciendo que su amigo recordara las cientos de veces que habían salido con ellos, en sus llamados viajes de placer. Que eran viajes por el país, en un remolque.

—Bien, te esperamos en la casa a las cuatro —le informó Max―, es la misma de siempre, te acuerdas donde queda ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, imposible olvidarlo. Entonces nos vemos a las cuatro, adiós ―le respondió el joven para luego cortar la comunicación.

**XXX**

Ya eran cerca de las cuatro cuando Rick solo le quedaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo. Ya había pasado cerca de un año en el que no le veía, la misma cantidad de tiempo en la que había dejado su pasión de volar y había comenzado a salir oficialmente con Minmei. Pero no podía culpar a la mujer por ello, sino a su falta de convicción y perseverancia para hacer lo que realmente le gustaba.

_Sera grato volver a ver a Marina_, pensaba mientras acortaba el último trecho de su camino. Había conocido a Max, hace cerca de cinco años, cuando este entró a trabajar a la misma agencia de vuelo privado que él, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en su _"jefe"_, como le decían cariñosamente junto con Ben. Al poco tiempo después, conoció a la familia de este, que se componía de cuatro personas; la madre, llamada cariñosamente Meg, el padre Robert y la hermana Marina, estos pronto estrecharon sus lazos con él y aún más cuando la madre de Rick falleció, la única familiar conocida que le quedaba, cerca de dos años después de conocerse.

Al llegar al porche del apacible hogar, que aun recordaba perfectamente, tocó el timbre y escucho una voz femenina familiar, pero algo distinta decir _"Yo abro"_, para luego encontrarse frente a frente con una joven de no más de diecisiete años. La joven, en cuestión tenía un largo cabello oscuro, que le llegaba a la cintura y que llevaba decorado con una cinta de color azul, era delgada y alta, su rostro era fino y pálido, mientras que sus ojos iluminados era de un profundo azul y una falda y sweter gris; al verla de inmediato se reconocía el gran parecido que tenia con su hermano Max.

―¡Rick! ―gritó la muchacha para luego saltar sobre él y abrazarlo con ímpetu― que bueno que viniste… ―para luego agregar con malicia― y sin esa noviecita tuya, tan pesada.

—¡Hey! ―le reprochó el muchacho, para luego cambiar de tema y así evitar una pelea― yo también me alegro de verte, haz crecido bastante.

—El ejercicio físico, querido, el ejercicio físico ―dijo levantando el dedo en tono de erudita, para luego colgarse de su brazo y hacer entrar al muchacho a la casa.

Al entrar al recibidor todo estaba como lo recordaba; el perchero de roble a su derecha empotrado en la pared, el paragüero de metal a su izquierda con un paragua por cada integrante familiar y el piso de cerámica inmaculado, como siempre.

—Qué bueno que llegaste ―dijo Max, llegando a la entrada a recibirlo― ha llamado papá y mamá, diciendo que llegan mañana al mediodía ―le informó su amigo, para luego agregar― así que esperan que te quedes para poder saludarte y saber que ha sido de ti.

Eso también seguía igual, la familia de Max siempre fue muy unida, pero jamás le trataban como un extraño, sino como parte de la casa y de la familia.

—O tal vez tienes planes con Minmei, para mañana― dijo en tono de duda, como tratando de hacerle saber que no le presionaba.

—No, ella está de gira y, por otro lado, me encantaría ver de nuevo a Tía Meg y Tío Robert ―respondió Rick con una sincera sonrisa.

—Excelente y en honor a ti, preparare tu plato preferido ―dijo Max, a quien le encantaba meterse en la cocina, a diferencia de su hermana que no la podía ni ver. Sus padres, siempre bromeaban que había nacido con los cuerpos cambiados.

—No me digas, pescado con salsa de camarones ―dijo con la cara iluminada y voz animada.

—Jajaja —rieron los hermanos, pero luego Max agregó― exacto… así que pasa y ponte cómodo.

El joven se adentró en la casa seguido por Marina, quien le llevo al salón que era de revestimiento de madera y con una decoración basada en los suvenires, que había recolectado la familia en sus viajes por el país.

—¡Ahh! ―dijo el pelinegro relajado, tirándose en el sillón más cómodo que había en la sala, tomando al pie de la letra las palabras de Max― este será mi mejor fin de semana, en meses.

—Me alegro ―dijo Marina frente a él, para luego voltearse y dirigirse a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso― voy a asear un poco tu habitación, para que duermas en ella.

—Yo te ayudo ―dijo levantándose de un salto y siguiendo a la chiquilla.

**XXX**

Después del almuerzo, el cual Rick disfrutó evidentemente para el deleite de sus anfitriones, se dirigieron al living llevando sus tazas de café y así disfrutar de la conversación de forma más cómoda.

—¿Y qué tal tus grabaciones? ―preguntó Max― ¿cómo te va con la _"bruja"_?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Hay alguien más bruja que Minmei? ―interrogó Marina algo sorprendida.

—Marina, sabemos que no te cae bien la señorita Macross —le dijo su hermano― pero no es para que lo hagas tan evidente.

—Con Lisa todo va bien ahora ―respondió Rick, tratando de aguantar la risa, por la actitud de sus amigos― pactamos una tregua.

—¿Y ahora la llamas Lisa? ―preguntó Max suspicaz.

—Sabía que nadie podía ser peor que esa pseudo-estrellita ―rió Marina

—¡Ya basta, Marina! ―le gritó Max, a lo que la chica respondió mostrándole la lengua.

—Sí, la llamó Lisa, ahora somos amigos —continúo Rick la conversación, después de reírse todavía más, a costa de los dos hermanos― cuando esta de buenas resulta ser una persona muy simpática.

Después de un _"mmm…"_ cargado de significado por parte de Max, cambiaron de tema.

—¿Y ese tipo que decías que se te hacía conocido? ―preguntó Max.

—¿Roy?, pues hemos hecho algunas escenas juntos, pero no he podido hablar con él en privado ―respondió Rick con semblante serio―nunca pensé que los horarios de grabaciones fueran tan apretados.

—Lástima, me hubiese gustado saber de dónde se te hacía conocido— dijo Max, pensativo.

—Ya encontraré el momento ―dijo Rick decidido.

Marina se encontraba silenciosa, se notaba a leguas que no entendía la conversación y eso la irritaba.

—¡Hey! no me ignoren —dijo la chica ya al límite de su paciencia― conversen de algo que sepa…

—Bueno, entonces Marina ―dijo Max, guiñándole el ojo a Rick para hacerle su cómplice— ¿Cómo está tu novio?

—¡Ahhh! no me hablen de ese idiota ―exclamo la chica― no quiero saber más de él en mi vida.

—Por enésima vez en este mes ―le susurro Max a su amigo, aunque la chica lo escucho perfectamente y Rick trataba en vano de esconder su risa por el rostro desencajado de Marina.

—¡Uff! ustedes son imposibles ―dijo la joven indignada― me voy a mi habitación, no me molesten.

Así fue como Marina desapareció escaleras arriba, mientras los dos amigos estallaban en carcajadas por lo cómico de la situación. Cuando ya estuvieron calmados comenzaron a conversar de trivialidades y así se les fue el resto de la tarde.

**XXX**

**Notas de la autora: **_Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los que esperaban el capitulo del domingo, pero me fue imposible subirlo. Mi fin de semana pasado fue de locos._

_Pero este viernes llegó y con él, el capitulo de siempre y esta vez trataré de subir el capitulo el día domingo, pero viendo lo que pasó la semana pasada, no les culpo si no me creen._

_Gracias a todos los mensajitos enviados y espero que les haya gustado este episodio. Nos leemos en el próximo episodio._


	10. Capitulo X: Enojos y Disculpas

**Capitulo 10**

**Enojos y disculpas.**

—Nos alegramos de haberte tenido casi todo el fin de semana para nosotros ―le despidió con un beso una mujer de unos cincuenta años, delgada y de pelo algo canoso, pero que aún conservaba algo de color castaño en ellos.

—Yo también me alegro, Tía Meg ―le respondió Rick, mientras salía al porche en las últimas horas de la tarde de ese día domingo.

—Espero que no tenga que pasar tanto tiempo para que vengas a visitarnos de nuevo —le replicó el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer que rondaba por la misma edad que ella y que tenía un gran parecido con sus hijos, por el tono de ojos y de cabello.

—No, se lo prometo, Tío Robert ―le dijo el muchacho, mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Entonces te estaremos esperando, siempre eres bien recibido ―se despidió Marina con una sonrisa. El enojo del día anterior se le había pasado por completo, en parte porque se había arreglado con su novio.

―Espero que te vaya bien mañana en el set ―agregó Max, también despidiéndose.

—Si yo también, gracias por todo ―se despidió finalmente Rick tomando un taxi que le llevaría a su solitario departamento.

**XXX**

Al día siguiente el joven expiloto, despertó en su cama totalmente relajado, descansado y alegre; definitivamente tendría que repetir esas visitas a la casa de la familia Sterling, pues le sentaban de maravilla. Terminó de desperezarse en la cama, mientras dirigía su mirada al reloj que se ubicaba en el velador a su costado derecho y al ver que todavía era temprano, se levanto con calma para luego meterse a la ducha.

Cuando salía del refrescante baño y se disponía a vestirse, sonó insistentemente el teléfono del departamento. ¿Que tienen con llamar tan temprano?, se preguntó Rick, mientras recordaba la situación del día sábado, que resultaba parecida.

―Aló ―contestó el muchacho, con voz despreocupada.

—Rick, soy yo Minmei ―se escuchó la voz algo estridente de la joven en el auricular para ser esa hora de la mañana- te estaba llamando, ¿por qué no me contestabas? ―le preguntó, mientras que en su voz se notaba cierto enojo.

—Es que estaba duchándome ―se excusó Rick.

—Pero también te llame ayer y tampoco me contéstate ―le dijo la mujer en tono de reclamo.

—¡Ah! Es por que ayer salí ―le dijo Rick, en tono casual porque no entendía el por qué de tanta alharaca.

—¿Con quien saliste? y ¿A dónde? y ¿Por qué? ―le inundó en preguntas la muchacha.

—Con Max, a su casa y porque estaba aburrido ―le respondió aun con calma el joven.

—¿y estaba Marina también? ―le preguntó la cantante con un tono todavía algo molesto, pues desde que se habían conocido con la hermana de Max, ambas no se soportaban.

—Sí y también sus padres ―le respondió Rick, ya cansado por tanto interrogatorio.

―¡Ah!, bien, vuelvo el sábado, así que entonces nos vemos ―le informó la artista repentinamente y con cierto alivio en su voz ―te quiero.

—Yo también, adiós ―le respondió Rick, algo extrañado por esa demostración de cariño por parte de Minmei, pues era algo que nunca hacia.

Luego de esto ambos cortaron la comunicación, Rick suspiró y se dirigió hacia el armario para sacar su ropa y vestirse, seguro que ese sería un largo día.

**XXX**

Al llegar al estudio ese hermoso día lunes, la primera persona que vio fue nada más y nada menos que su compañera Lisa Hayes, lo que le arruino por completo el humor, que ya estaba un poco resentido desde la llamada de Minmei. Esto se debía a que todavía tenía vivida en su memoria la actitud y la mirada del tipo que vivía con ella, lo que provocaba en él una cólera que era muy difícil de disimular.

—Buenos días, Rick ―le saludó la castaña en cuanto le vio cruzar el umbral del edificio, en una actitud sumisa muy extraña en ella.

—Buenos Días, Señorita Hayes ―le respondió secamente el muchacho.

—Espera, antes que entremos ―le detuvo la mujer reteniéndole por el brazo― quería pedirte disculpa por la actitud del otro día de Karl.

—No tienes que hacerlo ―le respondió calmadamente el muchacho, en una actitud muy distinta a la anterior.

Rick se dio cuenta, en el mismo momento que ella se disculpó, que no tenía por qué estar enojado con la joven por algo así. Lisa no tenía la culpa de lo grosero de su novio.

—Es que no quisiera que nuestra naciente amistad se viera resentida por ello― le explico la castaña, en tono algo alicaído.

—Mmm… con respecto a nuestra amistad ―dijo en tono de voz como meditándolo―… lo voy a pensar ―agrego ya risueño, tratando de dar a entender que realmente no pasaba nada.

El joven creyó que no era necesario extender más la conversación, por lo que se dirigió a comenzar su jornada laboral, sin esperar a Lisa, pero ahora sí con buen humor.

**XXX**

Las grabaciones se desarrollaron de manera rápida ese día, para sorpresa y alegría de todos. Aún así, según lo que comentaba el director, se encontraban bastante atrasados con los tiempos, por lo que posiblemente deberían alargar las jornadas de trabajo.

Pero el hecho de terminar sus escenas dio la oportunidad perfecta a Rick para ir hablar con cierto rubio actor, con el cual no había cruzado más que un par de palabras y en el que estaba sumamente interesado.

— ¡Señor Focker! ¡Espere! ―gritó Rick al ver que este se alejaba del estudio en compañía de una chica.

—Soy Roy a secas, cachorro ―fue la respuesta del hombre rubio, quien al ver que el muchacho quería hablar con él, despidió a su acompañante― y hoy tus actuaciones fueron muy buenas— alabó con una sonrisa, mientras revolvía la cabellera del chico.

Este gesto le trajo un sentimiento de profunda nostalgia a Rick, no recordaba con exactitud, pero alguien le había hecho exactamente lo mismo hacía mucho tiempo atrás; pero sus recuerdos eran difusos y una espesa niebla parecía oscurecer las imágenes en su mente.

—¿Y de que quieres hablar? ―preguntó finalmente Roy, al ver que Rick parecía estar en otro mundo

—¡Ah! si…yo… ―dijo el ex piloto, tratando de formular una frase coherente, pero en eso sucedio algo inesperado.

Repentinamente se acerco con paso firme hacia ellos; una mujer morena, alta de pelo crespo y vistiendo un uniforme militar, su rostro estaba serio y su ceño fruncido, sus ojos color chocolate parecían lanzar chispas. Sin mayor intercambio de palabras, se puso frente al rubio actor, le lanzó una mirada asesina, luego sonrió de manera extraña y le dio una bofetada que se escucho por todo el set.

—Un gusto de verte, Roy ― fue lo que dijo la mujer.

—Cla.. ¿Claudia? ―fue lo único que pudo articular el hombre, mientras se tocaba la mejilla lastimada

Pero la mujer no contesto. Así, tan repentinamente como llegó, se fue sin decir una palabra más.

—¿Qué fue eso? ―se pregunto Rick en voz alta— Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres.

—Si las entendieras…—dijo Roy mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto para tratarse el golpe recién recibido―… serías un héroe, cachorro. El más grande de todos…

**XXX**

Rick se detuvo con la respiración agitada, llegaba tarde a su primera clase de actuación; así que nerviosismo abrió la puerta del cuarto que le habían asignado para las clases. Como esperaba, ya se encontraban allí Lisa y el señor Global, su profesor.

—Siento el retraso ―se disculpó el chico entrando en la sala

—Para la próxima vez, si llega tarde no se moleste en entrar ―dijo el hombre visiblemente molesto.

Rick frunció el ceño, no le gustó para nada la reprimenda el actor, después de todo se había disculpado y un retraso puede pasarle a cualquiera. Observó al hombre con una mirada retadora y llena de orgullo, a lo que el veterano ni se inmutó. Pero al segundo siguiente, se dio cuenta que el que más perdía allí era él y no Global, que después de todo el hombre se había ofrecido de voluntario para ayudarlos y que no ganaba nada con eso.

—Sí, entiendo, disculpe ―fue lo que dijo el chico humildemente, tragando se todo su orgullo, pero sintiéndose algo humillado.

Comenzaron los ensayo con explicaciones sumamente básicas, el señor Global le explicó que muchas de las técnicas que les enseñaría se basaban en teorías psicoanalíticas que varios directores famosos habían aplicado en sus artistas. Mientras el veterano actor hacía esta disertación, Rick sintió varias veces la mirada de Lisa sobre él y este al devolverle la mirada notó algo de incredulidad y aprobación, no sabía porque pero el joven se sintió bien consigo mismo al esa mirada en Lisa.

Luego continuaron con una práctica de modulación, expresión facial y corporal. Finalmente, les pidió realizar una dinámica de confianza entre los dos, que consistía en dejarse caer de espalda confiando en que su compañero lo atraparía, pero en esto fallaron estrepitosamente, ya que ninguno de los dos se sintió capaz de dejarse caer.

—Está bien ―dijo el hombre después de hora y media de práctica―, habrá que mejorar eso de la confianza, después de todo son co-protagonistas ―luego dijo, hablando más para sí mismo que para sus estudiantes—, yo recomendaría que pasaran más tiempo juntos.

Lisa y Rick, se mantuvieron en silencio, pero no debido a que no tuvieran nada que decir, sino porque se encontraban completamente agotados después de semejante jornada.

—Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy ―los despidió Global― mañana seguiremos y por favor sean puntuales.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y casi obligando a sus cuerpos a moverse se retiraron rumbo a los camarines para cambiarse.

**XXX**

Ya era bastante tarde, las primeras estrellas había aparecido hacia mucho rato; pero una pareja aun recorrían las calles de la ciudad a pesar del viento frío que corría esa noche. Ambos se dirigían a la casa de la mujer, ya que el hombre junto a ella se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pues se iría a pie. Según lo que ella dijo, tenía ganas de caminar y respirar aire fresco.

—Qué te parece lo que dijo el Señor Global ―preguntó Lisa a su acompañante ―.¿Cuándo finalizamos la práctica?.

—¿Lo de pasar más tiempo juntos? ―respondió con otra pregunta Rick mientras la joven afirmaba con un movimiento de cabeza ―Bien… mientras no me vea con tu tonto novio —fue la afirmación segura del joven.

—¡Hey! ―reclamó la castaña― Karl no es tonto, Rick. Solo tiene algo de carácter y es celoso.

—Lo comprendo, Lisa ―dijo Rick, mientras revolvía sus oscuros cabellos y miraba hacia el cielo, para luego dirigir su vista hacia su acompañante, mientras decía en tono serio― seguro que nadie más te aguanto, dado tu carácter.

Lisa le miro con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, con lo cual el expiloto no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, que tuvo el efecto de truncar la mirada de enojo de la castaña a una de sorpresa.

—Era broma ―explicó el joven, después de recobrado el aliento, mirándola con cara de picardía―, pero acabo de comprobar lo que dije ¿o no?

—Tal vez ―fue la escueta respuesta de la muchacha, mientras desviaba su rostro, para que el joven no se diera cuenta que en su rostro aparecía un ligero mohín, cosa que no logro―, pero no es eso lo que te quería que hablar, no cambies el tema ―agregó luego, ya sin enojo, para después preguntar― ¿se te ocurre como podemos pasar más tiempo juntos?

—Pues no ―le respondió Rick en tono contrariado―, lo estaba pensando, pero no se me ocurre nada. Tal vez mañana, ahora estoy tan exhausto, hasta para eso.

—¡Ah!, entonces piensas ―dijo, la mujer en tono de burla―, ya estaba dudando de tus capacidades mentales. Ya llegamos― agregó finalmente.

Rick se detuvo, frente a la puerta del edificio y la observó un momento sin responder, luego resopló y murmurando un _Jamás te comprenderé_, se adelanto unos pasos para tomar un taxi e irse a casa, pero Lisa lo retuvo.

—Espera ―le dijo la joven― aun no me has respondido, si me perdonas lo de Karl.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho ―le respondió Rick― no estaría aquí conversando contigo como si nada.

—Bien, entonces déjame compensarte por esa café fallido ―dijo la mujer―, te invito mañana a cenar, pero esta vez en un restaurante.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres ―dijo Rick, mientras finalmente tomaba el taxi― entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, hasta mañana ―se despido la oficial, mientras entraba en su edificio.

Cuando ya el vehículo se puso en marcha con el joven adentro; este se dijo a sí mismo _Como si pudiera enojarme contigo, por algo como eso_, logrando que el mismo se sorprendiera por lo cierto que era este pensamiento. Lisa se había convertido en una persona muy importante en su vida, a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado desde que empezaron a llevarse bien.

**XXX**

**Notas de autora: **_Resubido... gracias a AHRG por avisarme que estaba mal subido el capitulo. Pero ahora si, el "the real"_

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews._

_Nos leemos_


End file.
